Funds are requested for the partial support of the Eighth International Congress on tile Neuronal Ceroid Lipofuscinoses (NCLs). These conferences, which are held every two years, are the primary forum for the presentation of new research on the NCLs. The Neuronal Ceroid Lipofuscinoses (Batten disease) are a group of inherited neurodegenerative disorders characterized by visual failure, severe mental retardation and recurrent seizures. They are the most common neurodegenerative disease of childhood onset. Their hallmark is the accumulation of autofluorescent lipopigment in neurones and other cell-types. In the last decade the application of molecular genetic techniques has led to the identification of five genes (designated CLN1, 2, 3, 5, 8) underlying the NCLs. Two encode lysosomal enzymes, and three putative membrane proteins of unknown function. NCLs are recognized in several species including sheep, dogs and mice and two of these genes have been identified. NCL research is now moving into the post-genomic era of functional genomics and therapeutics. NCL-2000 will be held in Oxford, UK, 20-24 September 2000. It will bring together leading senior scientists and junior investigators in the NCL field, and related fields of lysosomal biology and gene therapy. Sessions will be devoted to genetics, functional genomics, cell biology, diagnostics, genotype/phenotype correlation, clinical features and therapeutics. The main goal of the Congress is to facilitate communication of current research data and stimulate new strategies and collaborations to advance NCL research.